particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanjor
•85%Aurorian •10% Ameliorate •5%Bishopal | religion_other = 15% irreligious 4% Other religion | ethnic_group = 90% Kanjorian Canrillaise | ethnic_other = 4% Mordusian 3% Duntrekker 3% Other ethnicity | demonym = Kanjorien (Canrillaise), Kanjorian | regime = Federal Presidential Republic | governing_body = Senate | governing_bodytitle = Sénat | HoStitle = Consul of the Republic | HoSname = Abélard Lévêque de Belfort (ad interim) | CoGtitle = | CoGname = | area = 1,358,700 | population = 99,572,259 (4346) | est_date = 4355 (current Federal Republic) | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Kanjori Rupee (KRP) | timezone = GMT +6 | summer_time = GMT +7 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +28 | Internet TLD = .kj | organizations = World Congress Seleyan Union | gdp_total = 1,453,063,212,336 KRP (4346) | gdp_capita = 14 593 KRP (4346) }}Kanjor, officially known as the Federal Republic of Kanjor (Canrillaise: République Fédérale de Kanjor) is a Presidential Republic situated on the southernmost peninsula of the continent of Seleya. It borders Rildanor to the north and Alduria to the west. Throughout history, Kanjor has experience numerous different and opposing forms of governance. Primarily, it has been governed either as a democratic socialist republic or a constitutional monarchy. Etymology The nation currently named Kanjor has been known by a number of names, particularly it was called the Empire of Kanjor for an extended period. History The history of Kanjor is a long and complicated one. It was not until the modern era have records survived in enough quality and quantity to accurately assess its history. It is because of this that the earlier history of Kanjor is subject to constant re-evaluation. Kanjorien history is classified into five "eras"; Archaic, Classical, Historical, Monarchical and Modern. The original inhabitants of modern Kanjor were the Numineux who developed a civilisation of peaceful farmers, fishermen and traders in the Numineux Valley and along the Numineux coast. In 1137 BC, the Numineux civilisation suffered a major setback after being invaded by the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the west. Within several decades, the Numineux Valley had fallen and the Numineux civilisation had almost collapsed. The Numineux fled to the Isle of La Tondelle and were not to return to the mainland in force for another three hundred years. After the settlement of the Isle, Numineux power grew considerably. By the middle of the 8th century BC, the Numineux, under Count Henri Munodi, returned to the mainland and reconquered much of the Numineux Valley. Count Munodi was killed in a Bendirian ambush during the reconquest and a peace treaty by his successor halted Numineux expansion. From about the eighth to the first century B.C. a recognizable Kanjor began to develop in the following centuries as the various rulers were more focussed on internal matters. During the First Empire, the Numineux lands changed considerably as the Empire grew and absorbed all of the mainland provinces and the Silliers areas of the Isle of La Tondelle. Large areas of modern day Rildanor and Alduria are also conquered. However, barbarian incursions and economic faltering eventually destroyed the empire. Once again, the nation fell into disarray, and various governments struggle for power over the following centuries. It was not until 2326 that modern Kanjor, in its current shape, formed. Geography Kanjor makes up the southernmost tip of Seleya. Two of its régions, Silliers and La Tondelle, are seperated from the mainland by the Silliers Channel and reside on the large Isle of la Tondelle. The mainland régions are Numineux, Oléri-des-Grâces and Martois. Government and politics Government The Federal Republic of Kanjor is a federal presidential republic with an elected unicameral legislature known as Senate (Canrillaise: Sénat). Currently the Senate seats 650 congressmen through a proportional system based on the population in each of the nation's five regions, officially known as States (Canrillaise: États). The Head of State of Kanjor is the Consul of the Federal Republic (Canrillaise: Consul de la République Fédérale). Being a presidential system, the Consul is also the Head of Government who heads the Government (or Cabinet) (Canrillaise: Gouvernement '') which it's presented to the legislature for approvation by the Consul as his exclusive right. Politics and elections Administrative divisions Kanjor is divided into five separate '''States' (Canrillaise: États). Although each state has some level of regional autonomy, the Senate reserves the power to legislate in any policy area and may remove the powers devolved to state governments without their cooperation. Military The Armed Forces of Kanjor (Canrillaise: Armées de Kanjor) is the military force of the country. It is divided into three primary branches, the Army (Armée de Terre), the Federal Navy (Marine Fédérale), although it's often still called as Marine Royal (Royal Navy) due to the past glory of the navy under the Kanjorian monarchic periods, and the Air Force (Armée de l'Air). Federal Navy Given the Kanjor's geographical location, its reliance on the sea and the Silliers Channel has made the Navy the largest professional branch of the Armed Forces. The Navy has approximately 230,000 active duty personnel with a further 200,000 in the Naval Guard (Canrillaise: Garde Naval) as reservists. It is considered the most well trained and equipped section of the Armed forces and because of this, its personnel consider themselves elite and the fighting spirit (esprit de corps) of the Navy is tremendously high. There is a special place in the Navy, and the hearts of the people of the Isle of La Tondelle, for the Navy Troops (Troupes de marine). Composing the land arm of the Navy, and having existed for over five hundred years, the soldiers of the Navy Troops are more likely than any other branch to be posted and serve in overseas or foreign locals. Because of their illustrious history and frequent overseas ventures, they consider themselves the elite of the elite ("élite de l'élite") of the entire Armed Forces. The marines are the only force trained in amphibious assault, conduct large-scale overseas peacekeeping missions and provide security at naval installations. Most importantly, however, they are the sole military protection on the Isle of La Tondelle; marines consider it dishonorable to allow any other military forces, especially the Army, onto the Isle. Air Force The Kanjorien Air Force is the air force of Kanjor. It operates a variety of aircraft in defence and support roles, as well as providing support aircraft to the Army. All of its aircraft are home-built, either of native design, or from modified foreign designs. Demographics The primary ethnicity of Kanjor is Canrillaişe-Kanjorien (Canrillaişe-Kanjorien), which has retained its strong majority position through centuries of turmoil and anti-immigration policies. It shares the Canrillaişe language with the descendants of much of southern Seleya. The Canrillaişe-Kanjorien majority are descended from the migrants of the northwest the who came to modern Kanjor through the Numineux Valley into Kanjorien Numineux. While many Kanjoriennes are bilingual, Canrillaişe is the primary, and official, language of the nation. A basic ability to speak and understand the language is required in all Régions of Kanjor. In consequence, roughly 98% of the population can speak, read and write in Canrillaişe. Culture While Kanjor is a united nation-state it contains several rich, and diverse cultures. While the population remains almost exclusively Canrillaişe-Kanjorien the different régions of Kanjor developed their own unique cultures based upon the historical isolation of the different geographic locations of the country. These many cultural differences can be categorized into two groups: culture of the Mainland, and culture of the Isle of la Tondelle. Both of these groups contain many smaller and localized cultural traits, but it is possible to summarize each group's characteristics into a single but separate "culture" for both of these main regions. Arts Kanjor prides itself on a vibrant, progressive, and thriving art scene. Kanjorien architects, musicians, actors, opera dramatists, and artists are known throughout Terra for their abilities, uniqueness and creativity. The arts remain a vital part of Kanjorien society with the government, private patrons, and individual communities investing large sums of money to maintain its prominence and encourage its growth. Kanjor is often referred to as the "Cultural Centre of the Francophone world", and is regularly described as one of the most cultured nations in whole of Terra. The Kanjorien education system allows secondary education students to emphasize the various arts during their attendance after which they may attend one of the four major public universities dedicated solely to the Arts. Television Most Kanjoriens tend to watch a minimal amount of television and therefore the nation's original programming is not as common nor as sophisticated as many foreign programs. Because of this, Kanjor has only 15 major channels which are presented over the air and few places have access to cable programming. Film Despite its limited and unsophisticated television programming, the Kanjorien film industry is considered one of the best on the continent of Seleya. With four major studios Kanjor produces over 100 films a year, most of which are major productions with large budgets. Kanjorien films are known for their intellectual and emotional depth, although have sometimes struggled to compete in other markets due to their reputation as 'elitist'. Sport Rugby Rugby is the most popular sport in Kanjor but dominates mostly on the Isle of la Tondelle and is considered by many to be the the most culturally significant sport to come out of the nation. Kanjorien supports twenty-two professional teams who play for the highly-covetted Coupe de Kanjor trophy. The governing Fédération Kanjorien de Rugby has over 23 million registered players throughout the nation, from professional leagues to youth leagues. Football Football (soccer) is the second most popular sport in Kanjor but came relatively late to the nation; migrating with northern Seleyan sailors in the late 1800s. Kanjorien support twelve professional teams who play for the apply-named Trophée des Champions. The governing Association Kanjorienne de Football boasts more than 15 million players from throughout the nation. Cycling Cycling is a popular third major sport but is most popular on the Mainland, although it is still widely seen on the Isle of la Tondelle as well. Every year there is the Tour de Kanjor which is the biggest and most popular race in nation with an average of over 300 riders. Sailing If cycling is more common on the Mainlaind, than sailing is most common on the Isle. Both inshore and offshore yacht racing is populaor with the biggest competition being the Coupe de la chenal (Channel Race) which spans the entire Silliers Channel every three years. Economy Kanjor is one of the most prosperous nations in Seleya, and as such is highly regarded as one of the continent's leading nations in terms of economic development. All industries in Kanjor are state-owned and operated, and Kanjorien economics has a long history of regulation. While Kanjor's economic growth is slightly less than its neighbour Rildanor (3.8% to Rildanor's 4.9%), Kanjor's booming economy has allowed it to invest heavily in a well-funded welfare state, which accounts for over 40% of jobs in Kanjor. Unlike Rildanor, which has seen its heavy industry decline in favour of a prominent service sector, Kanjor's primary economic industry comes from its manufacturing and agricultural sectors. Education, healthcare and defence are also one of Kanjor's largest employers. Kanjor is notable by its commitment to full employment, which it has achieved for over half a century. The prominent "Nasbourg School" of Economics has dominated Kanjorien economic theory for decades, and has gone on to influence other nations' economic policies. It is known for its interventionist approach, which includes a staunch support of nationalisation, belief in restricting the effects of globalisation, and a commitment to immigration controls. Security There are two main security organisations within Kanjor. The Service de Sécurité de Kanjor (SSK) deals with matters of internal security. It is in fact prohibited from operating outside of Kanjoran territory. The other is the Gendarmerie Nationale, the police force of Kanjor. It is actually a branch of the military, and has several specialised forces. It was formed at the start of 2342 from the five Gendarmerie Provinciales, which had been under the control of local governments, and varied in quality and ability. Category:Countries Category:Kanjor Category:Seleya